


Stacking his Bets

by Letterblade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: I'm crying and my dick is still hard, M/M, Punishment, Really Melodramatic Feelings Porn, Rough Sex, Service Top, previous Mitsunari/Ieyasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ieyasu took off on his little rebellion, Mitsunari's been a raging wreck. And Sakon's starting to realize why--and what sort of crazy bet he could make to help Mitsunari settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacking his Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill; prompt was "Sakon does his best to give his lord the ruthless, punishing sex that he craves." It turned into an Ieyasu-related feelings explosion. Because Ieeyaaaaassuuuuuuuuuuuu. (I totally referenced another fill on the kinkmeme for past drunk Ieyasu sex: http://sengoku-basara-kink.dreamwidth.org/1471.html?thread=4543#cmt4543)

Mitsunari-sama's wrists were so damn _thin_. Big broad palms and fingers like claws, but bone-narrow wrists with the tendons standing out, and Sakon wanted to turn them over and press kisses of adoration to the knobs on the outsides, wanted to swallow those long fingers down his throat as a warm-up round before worshipping his cock with every ounce of skill he had.

_\--if you want it, Mitsunari-sama, just give the word, I'll serve you like you serve Hideyoshi-sama, in an instant, any time you want--_

Instead he ground them into the dirt, two under a splayed palm, and when he dug in his heels for leverage with all his high-kick thigh muscles in play, well. Mitsunari-sama's strength was speed, ruthless speed, he had the meat on him for nothing else. "Sakon-- _Sakon_ \--what treachery is this?"

_I deserve no such service! No kindness, no mercy!_

He was stunned. Right then, under Sakon, Sakon who'd grabbed for him as he stripped off his armor to clean it, left in just his underthings--the only care he ever bothered to give himself. The armor Hanbei-sama once had made for him; thus it was afforded reverence. "Then tell me what you deserve," Sakon hissed in his ear, and Mitsunari-sama went rigid under him with a whine. "Is it this? Give your left pinky the word and he'll leave you be, but if you deem this a fit punishment, he'll give you no quarter."

_M-Mitsunari-sama? Sorry, sorry, but what wrong could you have done?_

One hell of a wager, leaping for him like that, but, well. Didn't matter if he died now. Not now that he'd come to understand Mitsunari-sama's lifestyle. And a little more of what he liked in bed. Or camp tent, as the case may be.

_I harbored a traitor in my heart!_

This was about Ieyasu. The whole fucking thing, every anguished wail Mitsunari-sama gave to the heavens, _all_ about Ieyasu--then again, most things were these days, now that he'd fucked off on his little rebellion, shit, Sakon wanted to slice him for ribbons for hurting Mitsunari-sama like that. "Is this to be my punishment, then, Lord Hideyoshi?"

_In my heart, in my body, in my bed! I should have **known**!_

A murmur, breathless, to the sky above them, as if in prayer. Sakon gritted his teeth, tightened his grip on his wrists, shoved a knee between his long, long legs, and Mitsunari-sama choked on a moan--and he was hard against his thigh. Just feeling it through his pants made Sakon's own cock twitch up to attention. No thinking, if he thought this through he'd chicken out, and neither of them wanted that, but what the hell could he do without--

"Do not falter in your duty, Sakon!" Mitsunari barked, face a mask of rage and shame. "Punish me!"

Gods above, this was going to shake his heart down like an old granny with all her family's three coins on an empty pampas. But there was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

He kissed him. He couldn't not. No matter how cruel he should be to him. Mitsunari-sama whined high and angry with his teeth scraping up Sakon's lips, and Sakon bit back, felt his lord buck under him as he pinned him.

Sakon stole his lord's pants open, one handed, clever thief's fingers making short work of the ties. Left the sleeves, his tabi and shoes, as if he'd been torn open for debauchery; shoved the sleeves up to pinch his nipples, hard, merciless, and Mitsunari-sama growled into his mouth, debased, cock twitching with each jolt of pain.

Fast. Fast and rough. He could do this. He felt his heart pounding in his throat He always kept a little bottle of oil in his pocket with his dice. Just-in-cases. Never know when something interesting might be wagered, when he'd finally get to peel off Katsuie's armor or offer his everything to Mitsunari-sama like he'd always dreamed. Or-- _this_. No matter how carefully you counted the cards, the storms would always slip through.

He fumbled far, far too little onto his hand, pushed one of those mile-long legs up as high as it would go with his knee--all but bending him in half even as he kept devouring his mouth--and shoved a finger up his ass, ruthless. Mitsunari-sama howled into his mouth, thrashing too much to keep kissing him. Sakon bent his head to raise red bite marks on that pale, pale throat, and kept at it, wrenching him open as quickly as he dared--he didn't trust himself to speak. Mitsunari-sama was tight, tight as hell, for a while he wasn't sure it would work at all--but then he gave way in sudden, jerking spasms, one fraction at a time. Two fingers. Three.

"You ready?" he growled, low into his ear, finger-fucking him relentlessly.

"Of _course_ \--it matters not--break me--tear me apart--I deserve no less for my blindness--"

He had to let him go. For a moment, he was terrified he'd bolt, but he lay there like an obedient postulant, wrists even still crossed in the dirt where he'd left them. Couldn't manage a reply--gods, he was probably supposed to talk back, tell him he deserved this when he deserved something far, far better, as far as Sakon was concerned. He yanked his pants open, no more undone than that, oiled up his cock, lined up, and plunged in, grabbing his bony hips bruising hard. Nearly lost it for a moment with a ragged groan--gods, he was tight, burning hot, the only warm part of him. If this was different--

\--no. No point in thinking about that. Play the hand you're dealt, even if it's one hell of a bluff. At least Sakon was a good actor.

He gave him bare seconds to adjust, grappled him into some semblance of a convenient bundle, and fell to. Hard and deep as he could get the angle for, right out the gate. Mitsunari-sama howled, begged for destruction, spewed nonsense--like little knives in his gut to hear.

"Tell me," Sakon bit out. "Tell me of your sin. How your harbored him."

Mitsunari-sama choked, thrashed like he couldn't bear to look at him. "You would--have me confess--my shame--?"

"I said I would give you no quarter. Confess. For punishment." A particularly hard thrust for emphasis, whole body rolling as he pumped into him. One bet laid on the other before he even knew how they'd all come out.

But he told him. One or two words at a time, gritted out between choking moans--untoward amounts of sake, Ieyasu's ridiculously muscular body beneath him, friendly insults. Fuck, he hadn't wagered on the mental image of Mitsunari pounding that slab of man into his futon. He also hadn't wagered on Ieyasu being _cute_. Still wanted to kill him.

"Did he ever say he would stay loyal to you?"

"He said--he said--he was my _friend!_ Falseness, lies--"

Important as all get out, but not what Mitsunari-sama needed right now, maybe, and certainly not from _Ieyasu._ "I will be loyal to you," Sakon hissed, low, urgent. Hell, maybe it would sound selfish, but Mitsunari-sama needed to know somebody was gonna stick by him. "I will serve you. Always. With even my very last breath."

Mitsunari-sama's fingernails scraped so deep in his back that Sakon felt hot blood trickle down his spine, and the pain boiled his veins, left him groaning and shoving Mitsunari-sama's legs up higher. Gods, he hadn't noticed his hands moving, and couldn't bring himself to care.

"Swear it on your _soul_ ," Mitsunari-sama hissed, voice breaking ragged on every stroke, and Sakon loved him so much that his chest ached to bursting and he gave a short, choked scream and buried his face against the wiry arch of his throat.

"I swear it. I swear it. My soul, my hands and feet, my heart, my blades." His voice was a low, rough murmur, he wasn't even sure Mitsunari-sama heard all of it over his own scream as Sakon dug his elbows into the dirt for leverage and sped up, fucking him with everything he had. Not that he could hold a candle to the big guys Mitsunari-sama got horny for--not that damned Ieyasu deserved it, no matter how cute a drunk he apparently was--but he was _fast_ and never ran out of steam, at least there was that.

"I deserve--no--such--loyalty!"

Fucking hell, he was crying. Wail of anguish even as he jerked under Sakon in rhythm, cock still hard against his belly, all control abandoned. Sakon picked his face up and grabbed him by the hair so he couldn't look away and couldn't _breathe_ for the heartache in his face, green eyes wild. If only none of this had to happen, if only Mitsunari-sama never had to know betrayal, loss--gods, what could he even say?

"It is your rightful reward." He swallowed, found air, somewhere amongst fucking him raw and feeling like his chest was going to explode. "For your service to Lord Hideyoshi."

Mitsunari-sama froze in shock for a bare moment, a strangled cry in the back of his throat, and on the next throat he howled like a madman in the throes of grief, and on the next, he came, so sudden that it startled a groan out of Sakon. Gods, he'd all but missed it; a few hot drops of Mitsunari-sama's come slid down his belly, and he slid an arm under him where he lay and clutched him close and fucked him faster. Punishment. Couldn't slow down just for a little thing like orgasms, and Mitsunari-sama's howls redoubled. He was--close, but far, aching from too little lube, and on the one hand he was balls deep in a man he loved and dizzy with aching adoration, and on the other the man he loved was crying his guts out even as he screamed in agonized pleasure, and dicks just weren't built to handle these many feelings, his was getting confused.

"Use me," Mitsunari-sama choked out against his shoulder. "Use me as you wish, my body is meaningless, I deserve no less."

Sakon groaned and squeezed him until his arms ached and almost sobbed himself, but the order went straight to his cock, at least it wasn't confused about _that_. For Mitsunari-sama, for Mitsunari-sama, like a damn mantra in his head with every stroke.

His orgasm took almost too long, was almost painfully intense, and he dug fingers hard into the knobs of Mitsunari-sama's spine and tried to make his howls sound like righteous, using joy.

He sagged pretty quickly after that--he'd wound up with most of Mitsunari-sama's weight in his arms, slid them free and let him flop like a rag doll back to the ground.

"This...punishment..." Mitsunari-sama panted out, voice raw, narrow chest heaving as he fought for air in the wake of it.

Sakon rocked back on his heels, slowly and gently eased out of him, guided his legs back to something that wasn't a pretzel.

"This punishment is over. You are absolved."

Mitsunari-sama stared up at him with eyes so wide that they could swallow the world.

"Sakon--"

Gods. He couldn't keep it up. Not with that fucking mess of tears on his lord's face and his brain foggy from his own orgasm. He was clean out of words. Sagged to all fours and pressed a kiss to the bare slice of Mitsunari-sama's forehead, where his hair had mussed out of the way.

"...Mitsunari-sama..."

The dice were rolling. Gods, he could only hope he hadn't fucked him up more. Didn't matter if he hated him, pushed him away, killed him, whatever, as long as he was better--that was all he'd bet on.

After forever, in an instant, Mitsunari-sama grabbed for him. Big broad palms and fingers like claws, and a grip almost inhuman strong, one fistful of his shirt and one harnessing him by the chest-guard.

Grabbed for him and didn't let go.


End file.
